killerinstinctfandomcom-20200223-history
Chairman of Ultratech
The unnamed Chairman of Ultratech was a major antagonist from the 1996 ''Killer Instinct'' comics series. In the original 1994 canon, he was the CEO of Ultratech responsible for organizing the KI tournament and inadvertently summoned Eyedol to the Earth. Story At an unknown point in time this man became the head of Ultratech. He achieved this by having his mentor erase all records of the current chairman, allowing him to simply be installed as the new leader with the shareholders' approval. After this he eventually organized the annual Killer Instinct tournament in order to test the abilities of Ultratech's creations, and to earn massive revenue from the grand audiences that flocked to watch it. During this time he made an alliance with TJ Combo, a fighter whose bionic arms required Ultratech's maintenance in order to work properly. He also began to hear voices in his head and witness odd dreams at night that were caused by Eyedol. He became Eyedol's "pupil" of sorts and promised to help him come take over the Earth. Killer Instinct comics The Chairman is first seen congratulating TJ Combo after his decisive victory over Riptor and inviting him to meet with him the following morning, where he then told him that they were going to stop boosting his bionics. He later enters a meeting with his colleagues to show them the latest prototype for the Fulgore - when questioned by Mr. Johnson, the Chairman throws him through a window to kill him. That night he watches with joy as Fulgore easily defeats TJ in their first match against each other. The Chairman is seen again checking on the "Limbo Project", which involves creating a large portal to another dimension, much to the confusion of the workers. Upon the machine's activation Eyedol emerges from the gate, and the Chairman welcomes him with insane glee. He leaves the lab and finds that Orchid has just defeated Fulgore, but then accuses Orchid of corporate espionage in order to make the match moot before revealing Eyedol to the world as their new master. He then releases Riptor, Spinal, and Glacius to attack Orchid, Jago, and Thunder before retreating with Eyedol to discuss their plans further - however, Eyedol seems unimpressed with the Chairman's attempt to take over the world. After fighting their way through Ultratech's facilities, Jago and Orchid encounter the Chairman and Eyedol in the Limbo Project chamber. Eyedol, sensing the Tiger Spirit's presence within the monk, moves to battle him and leaves the Chairman to deal with Orchid. Unable to fight, he instead runs away from Orchid, and just as he is cornered she suddenly retreats to go help Jago with Eyedol. After Eyedol is sent back through the Limbo Project by the heroes, the Chairman is left defeated, the uproar caused forces him to go into hiding. Killer Instinct Special comics During the Chairman's time away a new chairman called Director Howard was admitted. Ready to reclaim his position, the Chairman forges an alliance with Howard's secretary, Kara, and has her help him assassinate Howard and make him head of Ultratech once more. Soon after the assassination he encounters Orchid, who had come to ask Howard for a cure for lycanthropy for Jago and storms off upon seeing the old Chairman back again. The Chairman is later present as Jago begins to succumb to his lycanthropy infection, and claims that a new Sabrewulf will be very handy. In a flashback to much earlier, the Chairman speaks with Glacius after the alien's crash-landing and capture, making the deal that they will grant him freedom if he wins the Killer Instinct tournament. After Glacius accomplishes this feat his people's spacecraft arrive to retrieve him - however, the Chairman has Ultratech open fire on the aliens in an attempt to bring them under their heel. The intervention of Glacius and a traitorous Cinder results in the aliens winning the battle, crushing Ultratech's troops and leaving the Earth at their mercy. During the production of the new "biological-platform" Fulgore using Eagle, the Chairman barges into a secret meeting that he was not meant to be part of. An esteemed shareholder of Ultratech, Mr. Black, claims the Chairman must leave (due to his involvement with the Limbo Project) or suffer death - not wanting a fight, the Chairman leaves peacefully. He explains to a confused Kara that shareholders are the ones who hold the real power in a corporation, and then claims that he must delete all incriminating data on himself that Ultratech may possess - this includes destroying the controversial cyborg Fulgore model. To do this he plans for Thunder to defeat Fulgore with his intervention by remotely weakening it during the fight, but Thunder manages to snap Eagle out of his Fulgore brainwashing before he can be destroyed. Gallery chairman1.jpg|The Chairman introduces Eyedol chairman3.jpg|The Chairman with Kara chairman4.jpg Trivia * Due to the fractured storyline of the Killer Instinct comics, it is difficult to discern what exactly the ultimate fate of the Chairman is. ** His real name is also never revealed. Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Ultratech Category:Killer Instinct Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters